Prom Night
by Allie8nah
Summary: Rachel sigue a Quinn al baño después de que Kurt es elegido "Reina del Baile" ONE-SHOT Faberry. Ambientado en la segunda temporada


**Glee pertenece a Ryan Murphy y fox.. bla bla**

* * *

**Prom****Night**

— ¡Quinn tienes que calmarte!- Rachel corrió detrás de ella hasta el baño

Quinn volteo el cuerpo, un tanto sorprendida de que se atreviera a seguirla.

— ¡Esto es tu culpa! —Quinn estaba en verdad furiosa y no iba a ocultarlo. —Seguramente nadie voto por mi, porque saben que soy gay y todo es por tu maldita presencia, si te hubieras mantenido alejada de mi cuando empezaron los rumores como te pedí que hicieras ¡Esto no habría pasado!

—Quinn cálmate, no quiero que digas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte. —Dijo Rachel tranquilamente.

—De lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haberte apartado de mi cuando tuve la oportunidad —Respondió más serena.

—Quinn, todo estaba arreglado, fue obviamente todo una broma para que Kurt ganara, todos saben que tu eres la chica mas popular de esta escuela y tenias todos los votos asegurados.

—Por lo menos tú no tienes que estar aterrorizada todo el tiempo. —Estaba siendo sincera, no podía tener todos esos miedos ocultos por más tiempo.

— ¿A que le tienes tanto miedo? — Preguntó Rachel acercándose despacio a Quinn y limpiando una lagrima de su mejilla delicadamente.

— Al futuro ¿Cómo podre ver a las personas a la cara cuando camine por la calle, sabiendo que todos piensan que soy una enferma?

—Quinn, nadie piensa eso. —Dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No lo se, pero y si así fuera ¿Que importa lo que piensen? Las personas solo hablaran de lo que tú permitas que hablen.

—No entiendo. —La miraba atentamente, intentando comprender mejor a que se refería.

— Quiero decir que, mientras tu salgas de aquí con la cabeza en alto, esas personas no se atreverán a pensar nada que no sea "wow ella se ve hermosa".

— ¿En verdad piensas eso Rachel? —Preguntó Quinn con esperanza en los ojos.

—Eres muy bonita Quinn, la chica más bonita que he conocido.

— Rachel yo no… —Ni si quiera sabía que responderle realmente.

— No digas nada ¿traes tu carro?

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

—Finn me trajo.

—Te llevaré a casa ¿Está bien?

— Cla-claro… yo…— Quinn sonrió levemente mientras hablaba. — ¿Por qué no esperas en el auto? Yo te alcanzo en un momento… necesito estar sola.

— Está bien, te espero afuera.

Rachel salió del baño, cruzó los pasillos de McKinley. En el estacionamiento llegó a su auto y se recargó en el, mirando la entrada, esperando que la rubia saliera.

Quinn salió de la escuela con la mirada al frente.

— ¿Todo bien Quinnie?

—Si, solo que no esperaba que en realidad me estuvieras esperando.

—Siempre te estaré esperando Quinn.

La rubia la miró a los ojos y se perdió completamente, Rachel tenia una mirada demasiado profunda.

— ¿Nos vamos ya? —Pregunto Rachel, regresando a Quinn a la realidad.

—S-si Claro. — De nuevo tartamudeando, solo Rachel tenia ese efecto en la capitana de las porristas.

Quinn rodeó el auto y subió por el lado del copiloto.

Rachel subió al auto y condujo en completo silencio hasta la casa de la rubia.

Se detuvo en la acera frente a la casa Fabray, apagó el motor y vio a la rubia sentada a su lado, la miró de arriba a abajo un par de veces, tomó su cara con delicadeza, la acerco despacio y le dio un suave beso en los labios, sin intención de llegar a más.

—Te quiero Quinn— Dijo cuando se alejó.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? —Preguntó Quinn. — ¿Por qué me sigues queriendo después de como te trato frente a todo el mundo? Después de que te he insultado y lanzado slushies a pesar de que me partía el corazón ver que en realidad sufrías ¿Por qué me quieres después de que no me atrevo a admitir que te amo frente a ninguna persona?

Rachel no cambió su expresión de amor en ningún momento.

—Porque te amo Quinn… y no me importa si tengo que esperar a que no haya nadie frente a nosotras para acercarme a ti y decírtelo al oído— Rachel se acercó al oído de Quinn y susurró —Te amo, no me importa si no puedo gritárselo al mundo, tal vez es un sentimiento que solo merece la pena compartir juntas, sin importar nada más.

—Pero yo no merezco la pena, jamás podre hacerte feliz— Quinn bajó la cabeza apenada.

—Pero tú ya me haces feliz Quinnie.

—Lamento haber ido con Finn al baile —Dijo quinn para después besar nuevamente los labios de su hermosa morena de ojos chocolate.

Quinn bajó del auto, cruzó la calle y se detuvo en la puerta de su casa, Se despidió de su amada con un gesto de la mano, para después entrar y subir directo a su habitación.

Y esa noche soñó con ella, soñó que todo estaba bien, que no tenia ningún miedo al que enfrentarse y por unos momentos ese fue el escape de su realidad.

* * *

**Si te gustó deja Review y si no te gustó también deja uno**

**Gracias por leer**

**Allie :D**


End file.
